At Last
by charlotteleah.jennalou
Summary: A Sam/Tom story. This is my first ever fic so please R&R. Following Sam and Tom through the ups and downs of their relationship. Sorry, that don't sound very good.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up with her head on his chest.

"Morning," Tom said. "Did I manage to make it up to you then last night?"

"You sure did" replied Sam. "We'd best be getting up our shift starts in about 20 minutes!"

With that they sprung out of bed and raced for the bathroom. Unfortunately for Tom, Sam got there first which meant he had to make BOTH of their breakfasts.

Tom had gone back to his place to get his car. Neither of them wanted anyone to see them go to work together. When Sam got there she went straight up to the staffroom and opened her locker. She gazed at the picture of her, Tom and Noel when they had gone up to London. That stopped when she heard the door open.

"Hi Zoe, what's the glum look for?" Sam asked her.

"I managed to have lost my fags, smash a plate, lose some paper work that took forever to write up and that's all before 9 o'clock!" Zoe replied.

Sam put down the picture and pulled out some cigarettes.

"Have one," Sam told Zoe, handing them to her.

"I didn't think you smoked!" Zoe said.

Sam just smiled, put her scrubs on and left.

As soon as she got downstairs Dixie and Jeff, Tamzin and Norman burst through the doors. Tamzin called Tom who got straight to work with a 5 year old girl.

"Sam this is Rose, 5 months old. Involved in the RTC on Harton Lane. She has cried throughout the journey, probably due to her injuries. She has lacerations to the head and arms along with FB and bruising. BP 40 systolic." Dixie told her whilst wheeling her through to resus. "On 3. 1, 2, 3."

"Okay Linda can I get ABC's, U&E's and bloods. Can I get X-rays of her arms and legs and a CT." Sam ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

As Rose was having her CT scan, a lady walked into reception with a deep, nasty gash on her forehead.

"I'm here to see my daughters, Grace and Rose Downs." The woman told Louise.

"Ok and what is your name?" Louise questioned her.

"Leigh, Leigh Downs. I was in the crash with them but I left to um, to go and find help." Leigh replied.

"Ok, I need you to be admitted though because of your head." Louise said, handing Leigh some forms.

"Oh no, I don't need to I just need to see my daughters," Leigh told her.

"Well you're going to have to, its procedure." Louise said. "How old are you anyway?" She then asked.

"21" replied Leigh as she began filling in the form. "Can I go and see a nurse now or whatever it is I have to do"

Wait to be called," Louise told her.

Lucky enough it wasn't long until Tess called her name and took her to cubicles. She sutured the cut and went to see Sam to ask if Rose was out of CT.

* * *

"Sam, Rose's mother is here. She's wondering if she can see her." Tess informed Sam.

"Not yet she can't. Tom's in cubicle 2 with Grace though." Sam told her.

"Ok thanks." Tess replied.

"Right then you, let's get you patched up hey," Sam said to Rose who smiled up at her. After Rose's lacerations had been cleaned up, Sam went to change her into a clean grow because the one she was wearing was covered in blood. When she had taken it off, she saw that Rose had burns and bruise on her chest and stomach area.

"I'm gonna get Tom," Sam told Linda. She got to cubicle 2 and saw a young lady with the 5 year-old and Tom on the side.

"Tom, can you come and look at this?" Sam asked leading him to cubicle 6.

Sam removed Rose's baby grow to show him the bruises and burns.

"I think it might have been the mother, she's only young and she looks a bit suspicious. I haven't called social services because I thought you should take a look at Grace first" Sam informed him.

"Right I'll go check," Tom said, and walked to cubicle 2. He pulled back the curtain to find that Grace had gone...


	3. Chapter 3

"Zoe, Charlie, I need your help. Grace is gone. I'm pretty sure her mother's taken her!" Tom shouted through the ED.

"Ok I'm on it. Charlie, call security. Fletch, with me, upstairs. Tom, warn the others and search down here." Zoe ordered.

"Sam, Linda, Grace is gone. Pretty sure it was Leigh, text or page me if you see or hear anything." Tom told them. The 2 blondes nodded and got back to Rose's cubicle as soon as.

They got to her and she immediately started crying.

"Heeey, shhh," Linda said but she didn't stop.

"What is it? We've fed her, changed her, what does she want?" Sam said to Linda.

"Pick her up," the Scouse told her.

"Me? You know I'm not very maternal!" Sam said.

"She likes you go on!" Linda told her, so she did. As soon as Sam picked her up, Rose stopped crying.

"Well you're a little attention seeker aren't you!" Sam told her softly. Rose just smiled. "Right, I've got some paperwork to do so could you take her?" Sam asked Linda.

"Yeah sure," Linda said, taking the baby.

Neither of them realised that Zoe had overheard their whole conversation. She followed Sam to the staffroom where she got a fag and her lighter, then outside to Polly's bench.

* * *

"Paperwork eh?" Zoe commented.

"You heard our conversation or just that?" Sam asked.

"Conversation. You were good with Rose," Zoe stated.

"Hardly. I don't understand how she likes me. Usually babies cry around me. I'm hardly maternal am I?" Sam told her.

"Owen MacCrimmon didn't cry around you did he. I mean, I know he was 2 but still, he liked you didn't he." Zoe looked at her. "I swear you don't smoke?"

"I don't, I'm just thinking." Sam replied

"About what?" Zoe asked.

"I dunno. My true love." Sam said. She put the fag out and walked back inside.

* * *

"Leigh! Oi stop!" Tom shouted as she ran up the outside steps. He ran after her followed by Zoe and Charlie. "Just stop Liegh! Grace is ill. She needs to be inside. We know that you both are epileptic. We read you records. Your heart and her heart are racing. Either of you could have a fit. Just give her to me." Tom told Leigh.

"Leigh, if you trigger a seizure then she could die!" Zoe stated.

Suddenly, she fitted. Grace fell to the ground. Zoe started stabilising Leigh and Tom ran towards Grace. Charlie got Tess and Fletch to help with Leigh whilst himself and Sam helped Tom. They rushed Grace through to resus.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom laid Grace on a bed in resus.

"Looks like a suspected broken right leg and a fracture to her left wrist." Tom said.

"Scarlett can you book a CT and X-rays for her arm and leg please," Charlie told the young nurse.

"Grace, Grace can you hear me? It's Tom. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," with that Grace squeezed his hand very gently. "Good girl. Can you open your eyes," she didn't.

"Tom, she's tackicardic. Her BP's racing!" Sam declared. "She's gone into cardiac arrest, we need to start compressions." Sam carried on.

"No output at all. Oxygen clear, everyone clear. Shocking!" Tom said.

"No, nothing" Charlie told him.

"Okay, Shocking!" Tom shouted again. There was still nothing. Tom started compressions but there was still nothing.

"Tom, Tom! She's dead," Sam told him. "Ok, time of death 15:23," she then announced and walked back to cubicle 6.

* * *

"Hello," Sam said gently to a now smiling Rose. "Grace didn't make it." She then told Linda. "Haven't found out about Leigh yet but to be honest, I don't really want to. Tom checked Grace's stomach and it's exactly the same."

"I'll call social services, then I'll inform Zoe." Linda said.

"Ok, thanks," Sam replied smiling. She pulled the curtain closed and told Rose that everything was gonna be ok. Little did she know that Tom listened to her every word.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Thanks to everyone that read the last few chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for everyone who read the last chapter.**

* * *

Sam walked up to the staffroom to see most of the staff getting ready to go to the pub. She got her clothes out of her locker and started getting changed out of her scrubs and into her skinny jeans, her loose white t-shirt and her blue coat. Right that minute she got a text, it was from Tom.

_I heard what you said to Rose xxx_

Sam bit her lip discretely and got going with the rest of them. Once she got to the pub, Zoe got the first round of drinks in. They found out that Leigh had survived and that she is being kept away from Rose in CDU. The social worker would be coming in tomorrow to speak to Sam and Linda to see Rose and to hear about it.

* * *

Sam cycled into work the next day and she passed Jeff and Dixie on another shout. She heard a bell ring behind her and it was Tom.

"Morning," he said. "You rejected me last night, why?"

"I don't know, didn't feel up to it." Sam replied. Just then a car drove in and parked in a space. A man got out of it with blonde hair.

"Oh no," Tom said as he saw who it was.

"What is it? Do you know him?" Sam asked with an inquisitive look on her face. Tom just walked inside but before she could follow him, the man came up to her.

"Hi I'm Dominic, the new locum consultant." He said and he smiled at her.

"I'm Sam. Do you know Tom Kent? He's a -" But she was cut off.

"Paediatrician, yeah I know him. I've worked with him before." Dominic told her and he walked inside, Sam shortly behind him.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short and a bit rubbish. The next chapter will be better.**


	6. Chapter 6

When Sam got to cubicles, Linda was with rose checking her obs.

"When's the social worker due to get here?" Sam asked.

"5 minutes I think." Linda answered

"Ok thanks," Sam carried on and she went to see Zoe. When she got to her office, Dominic was in there. She didn't want to intrude but Sam felt she should inform Zoe of the time the social worker would arrive. So Sam knocked on the door.

Zoe opened it.

"Is the social worker here?" She asked.

"Any, minute, now." Sam replied.

"Ok, tell Tom. They'll probably want to speak to him as well." Zoe told her and she closed the door.

* * *

Sam went to CDU where Tom was treating a teenager who fell on broken glass.

"Tom, social services are gonna be here in a minute to speak about Rose, they'll probably want to speak to you." Sam informed him.

"Ok, I'll be there," Tom smiled at her.

As Sam was walking away someone spoke to her.

"Excuse me? Did you just say social services are here to talk about Rose?" It was Leigh.

"They are going to be here, yes. We saw significant bruises and cigarette burns on her stomach and chest area. We saw it on Grace as well. It's our job to tell social services if we see anything like this." Sam told her.

"You're out of order! I'm gonna sue ya!" Leigh shouted. Sam chose to ignore this and she got to reception.

* * *

"Sam, this is Claire from social services." Noel told Sam who smiled at her politely.

"Hello Claire I'm Sam, the doctor who has been treating baby Rose. I'll take you through to see her now." She told her.

Sam led her through to cubicle 6.

"Linda, this is Claire from social services. Claire, this is Linda. She is the nurse who has also been with Rose." Sam introduced them.

"Hello, both of you. Can I ask what your main concerns are?" Claire asked them.

"Well there are cigarette burns and some bruising to her stomach and chest areas which can't possibly have been caused by the crash. The mother Leigh does own cigarettes. Another thing is that when the paramedics got there, they said that there was no adult. When a receptionist asked her, she hesitated and paused." Linda told Claire.

"Right, first of all I think you should call the police. I will assess Rose and Speak to the Doctor that treated Grace." Claire informed them.

"I'll call the police then I'll go and get Dr Kent for you," Linda replied and she walked away.

Sam pulled the curtain to and removed Rose's baby-grow to reveal the burns and bruises. When Claire had finished look at them she put her grow back on and picked her up to give to Claire.

"I see what you mean. She isn't very settled at all." Claire said.

Just then Tom walked in with Linda.

"Hi, I'm Tom, I treated Grace." He informed her.

* * *

"You're really good with Rose you know," Tom told Sam when they were alone in the staff room. Sam smiled.

"Well I do have a degree in paediatrics." She then told a smiling Tom.

"Do you think we should tell people about us?" Tom then asked her.

"Not sure to be honest, do you wanna come back to mine" asked a grinning Sam.

"You bet I do."


	7. Chapter 7

**I've decided to go along with the real storyline a little and there will be a Christmas party but it will be sooner than when it says on DS.**

* * *

"Hi Zoe," Sam said as she walked into the staffroom. "Are you going to the Christmas party later?"

"Course, why?" Zoe asked.

"Just wondering," Sam replied and smiled. She put her scrubs on and went downstairs.

* * *

"Dr Kent, lovely to see you," Sam said.

"More flirting? Really?" Dylan interrupted.

"Sam, we have an RTC coming and you're wanted." Tom told her. They both stepped outside and waited with Zoe, Dylan, Linda, Fletch, and Charlie.

Just then, 2 ambulances pulled up. Tamzin and Norman opened the back of their ambulance first. There was 1 casualty in the back which wasn't too serious. Dylan and Fletch took him.

When Dixie and Jeff opened the back of their ambulance, all hell broke loose. It contained a young adult and a 3 year old.

"Right, Tom can you assess the little one, Linda you join him. Charlie, Sam, with me." Zoe ordered.

"Right Jeff who's this then?" Tom asked.

"This is Harry; he's 3 years old and was in the back of the car. His airway's clear and GCS 10 throughout." Jeff told him handing the little boy over.

"Dixie what have we got?" Zoe asked.

"Right, this is Kelsey, 20 years old. She was driving when a van drove into the front of her car. Lacerations to her right upper arm and rapid amounts of glass in her leg. Fell unconscious during the journey here. A suspected broken left leg and a dislocated left hip. BP 100 over 70 and GCS 23." Dixie explained wheeling her through to resus. "On 3. 1, 2, 3."

"Ok, thanks Dix." Zoe shouted.

"Kelsey, Kelsey can you hear me?" Charlie asked her. "Scarlett, Lloyd, over here now and can someone find Tess?"

"Scarlett can you book a CT and X-ray for me please," Sam queried. "Looks as if the glass has ruptured an artery."

"I'll get that out now," said Tess who had just arrived.

* * *

"I think you're ok aren't you," Tom said to a smiling Harry.

"I'll wheel him into cubicles," Linda then said.

Tom walked out and waited for Sam to be finished in resus. Luckily for him, that wasn't too long.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Sam the paramedics are going to need 2 doctors at the scene. Tess thought we might like to go." Tom told Sam as she came out of resus.

"Sounds good," she replied. "Come on then."

* * *

When they got to the scene it was manic.

"Right 7 minor injuries that you won't need to worry about but there are 3 major injuries." Jeff informed them. "There's a 7-year-old boy, a teenage girl and a 29-year-old whom we're ok with."

"Right Tom, you go to the 7-year-old, I'll get to the teenager," Sam said rushing over to a body on the floor.

* * *

"Hello can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?" Tom asked the child.

"Jonny," the boy replied quietly with a croaky voice.

"Ok Jonny, I'm Tom, I'm a doctor," Tom told him.

"Where's mummy? Are you going to help her?" Jonny asked.

"Your mummy's fine. They're just getting her out of the car," Tom replied.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Tom questioned but there was no answer. He checked his body and saw rapid amounts of glass in his chest area.

* * *

"Can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" Sam asked the teen and she felt a tight squeeze. The girl then opened her eyes. "Can you tell me your name?" Sam then questioned.

"Lucy. Lucy McGates." The teen replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam, a doctor from Holby City ED." Sam answered. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Can't it wait?" Lucy asked her.

"When we get to the hospital I want to know," Sam told her.

* * *

**Sorry this isn't a very good chapter, the next one should be better. xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

"Right, this is Lucy, 14 years old. She has lacerations to her left arm and her legs. There's a nasty foreign body in her right hip. Suspected fracture to her left arm and she's dislocated her right knee. She fell unconscious at the scene" Tamzin explained as they wheeled Lucy through to resus. "Ok, on 3. 1…2…3."

"Lucy, Lucy can you hear me?" Tom asked the teen.

"I thought you were with the little one?" Sam queried.

"I was," he replied smiling.

"Ok, ok. Back to work you two!" Zoe told them.

* * *

"So, busy day eh," Tom said.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry, about earlier," Sam said.

"No worries. Care joining me for a drink?" Tom then asked.

"Any day," Sam replied, and they walked out.

* * *

"One drink left. Do you want it?" Sam asked.

"No, go on. I think, after the day you've had, you're going to need it." Tom replied "What happened to Lucy again?"

"She came out of the gym when it started to rain. The rest is unknown," Sam told him, whilst pouring out the last of the red wine.

"You know what?" Tom said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I love you," Tom told her.

"I love you too," she replied, and with that, they kissed. Little did they know that Zoe and Linda were the other side of the pub and saw everything.

"Well, I didn't see that happening!" Linda said.

"I wish I could say the same but they have been flirting an awful lot recently so I had my suspicions." Zoe replied.

"Shall we follow them out?" Linda asked.

"Yeah come on then," Zoe replied half laughing. The two of them followed out Sam and Tom as they walked back to Sam's block of flats. The two women watched as the couple passionately snogged outside and Sam then led Tom inside.

"Come on!" Linda said and attempted to run in her huge heels. They were doing well with the following until Sam saw them.

"Have you been following us?" She asked.

"Eeeerm, nope. We're just visiting a friend…" Linda replied.

"Right, and that's why you're doing the whole detective, spy thing is it?" Sam then asked. Linda and Zoe looked at her with awkward faces. Sam read through them, rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs, Tom following her.

"Well that went well," Linda said. Zoe just looked at her.

"Come on!" She said and the two women walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, how long have you two been going out?" Linda asked Sam the next morning when they were alone in the staffroom. Sam just looked at her and carried on sorting out her locker. Linda decided, for a laugh, to take something out of Sam's bag and hide. When she peered in, she saw a pregnancy test box so decided that would be what she'd take out.

Sam picked up her bag and started to look through. She was going to put the pregnancy test in her locker when she realised it was there.

"Are you looking for this?" Linda asked, holding up the pregnancy test, still in its box.

Sam grabbed it quickly in embarrassment. She put it in her pocket and walked out of the staffroom, Linda following her to the toilets.


End file.
